


Attack On Titan x Reader Inserts

by xX_Shoto_Todoroki_Xx



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, 進撃の巨人 | Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Modern Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, aot - Freeform, x Reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-14 15:18:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18478903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xX_Shoto_Todoroki_Xx/pseuds/xX_Shoto_Todoroki_Xx
Summary: Attack On Titan x Reader, Imagines, Head Canons, Preferences, Drabbles.





	1. Request Page

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here You Can Leave Requests Here.

**Status:** Open

 **What I Write:** Imagines, Head Canons, Preferences, Drabbles. 

 **Rules:** Specify what you want, for example, Drabble or Head Canon, if you don't, I'll decide. Details are nice. I don't like writing smut, but I'll write it. 

 


	2. Levi Ackerman

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Imagine: Levi + Death  
> [Edited: 4-25-19]

You lay there. Your small, frail looking body. Though it looked frail, it was anything but. Weeks and months put into training. Levi kneeled there. Next to your body. He remembered the private training sessions. How hard you worked. How the session always ended with either cleaning or kissing.. followed by cleaning.

Levi picked up your small petite hand. So cold. So limp. All that effort? For what? What was it worth now? All your training what was it worth now? You were dead. Levi couldn’t contain the sob in his mouth. He let it out. Maybe if he pushed you harder. Made you train more. Focused on killing techniques rather than kissing. Maybe... Just maybe… You wouldn’t be dead.

Levi let the tears stream down his face. Let the sobs come out. Here was humanity’s greatest fighter, on his knees sobbing. Some fighter he was. I couldn’t even protect my own fiance, Levi thought as the tears streamed down. Never in his life had Levi felt so weak. He should have saved you. It was between you or Eren. Humanity's last hope against the Titans. He knew he should have gone after you but he went after Eren instead.

It wasn’t until Eren put his hand on Levi’s shoulder that Levi noticed the condition Eren was in. Bags under his eyes. Loss in weight. Red swollen eyes. It was then that Levi remembered he wasn’t the only one grieving you. Eren was too. Eren felt that guilt. If Levi went after you instead. You’d still be alive. Levi looked Eren in the eyes. “We’re gonna kill every last one of them.”


	3. Levi Ackerman

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drabble: Levi + Christmas  
> [Edited: 4-25-19]

You and Levi were window shopping for Eren when Levi piped up.

**“Tch, Secret Santa is bullshit”**

Your eyes grew big. You were big on Christmas. Just because there were Titans attacking, didn’t mean you shouldn’t celebrate. If anything, it gave a reason to smile.

“Why is that?”

**“Tch. Because Christmas is bullshit.”**

You huffed, Levi hated Christmas because his birthday was also Christmas. Little did he know you had a birthday surprise this year.

 

Christmas morning rolled around. You had everything set up for him. All you had to do was wait in his office.

You had everything set up for him. The moment he opened his eyes. Levi saw his favourite breakfast, accompanied by his favourite tea.

He knew it was you. What an adorable brat you were. Leaving something nice for him, even though you knew he hated this day.

_“Meet me in your office._

_PS. Happy Birthday, Merry Christmas._

_Xoxo, [Your Last Name]_

Levi walked out of his room to see the Cadets cleaning. A small smile graced his face. [Your Name] Obviously did this.

He walked down to his office, smiling in approval as cadets cleaned. Upon opening his office door he sees a bunch of cleaning supplies along with tea packets.

He walks in the office staring in awe.

You leaned against the door frame. "Like what you see?”

**“Tch, brat, you didn’t have to go all out for me.”**

“Of course I did. You deserve it, Mr. Humanitys last hope.”

He smiled.  _‘What did I do to deserve you?’_


	4. Eren Yeager

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drabble: Eren Yaeger + Christmas.  
> [Edited: 4-25-19]

Sitting alone in your room you sighed. Everyone was gonna for Christmas. Save for the few of you whose family was dead.

Such as you. Your family had been killed by the Titans. Just recently. Usually, you would spend Christmas with them. Happy as ever despite everything. But they were gone. Leaving you one.

A knock on the door distracted you from your thoughts. Who could that be? You weren’t friends with anyone besides Eren, Mikasa and Armin. They were gone for the holidays. Perhaps it was Levi. You weren’t close. But you weren’t not friends. He was keeping an eye on you since the death of your parents.

Or maybe it was Hanji.

Opening the door revealed Eren. He took in your sight. Sweat pants, and a big hoodie you stole from him. He slightly smiled at that.

But he could tell you had been crying.

“What are you doing here? Aren’t you going home for the holidays?”

**“You didn’t really think I’d let you spend Christmas alone, did you?**

You shrugged and frowned. "You should be with your family.”

**“Technically I have no family.”**

He let himself in. Hugged you.

**“I’d rather be here with you.”**

Smiling for the first time in forever. You looked in his green eyes. Kissed him on the lips.

“We can be each other’s family.”


	5. Armin Arlert

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Head Canon: Armin + Love Confession.  
> [Edited: 4-25-19]

📚 You and Armin grew up together.

📚 He first developed a crush on you, when you would defend him from bullies as a child.

📚 You went with him, Mikasa, and Erin to train for the Army.

📚 You spent your spare time helping Armin train.

📚 This just caused him to fall for you more.

📚 You had a deep thirst for knowledge. Just like him.

📚 Once you guys finally make it to the Scout Regiment Armin realised his feelings for you run deeper than a crush.

📚 It wasn’t until an expedition he wanted to tell you his feelings.

📚 He spent all morning trying to tell you. But the captain had you doing stuff.

📚 On the expedition, outside the walls, you got injured.

📚 You would have died had Levi not saved you.

📚 Here you were unconscious on an infirmary bed.

📚 He was going to confess once you woke up.

📚 You began to stir in the bed.

📚 “Armin?”

📚 You clutch your head in pain.

📚 “What happened?”

**📚 “A Titan grabbed you, Captain Ackerman, saved you.”**

📚 “Oh.”

**📚 “I, um, I, thought you were gonna die. It scared me because I never got the chance to tell you how I feel.”**

📚 You smiled at Armin and blushed a bit.

📚 “How do you feel? About me I mean.”

📚  **“I feel like when it’s just us, I can forget about the Titans. I can forget about the bloodshed. The violence. I think I think I love you.”**

📚 You had a full-fledged smile.

📚 You leaned over and put your hand on his cheek.

📚 You creased it.

📚 You leaned over, and gently brushed his lips with yours.

📚 “I think I love you too.”


End file.
